cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Charter of Invicta
Invicta's Philosophy: "Invicta" is a Latin word meaning "undefeated," and in this lies our motto. A motto spoken not in bravado or arrogance, but in determination and fearlessness in the face of adversity. As an alliance of nations we aim... ...to practice tolerance and work for the good of all members within the alliance. ...to unite under the principle "the whole is greater than the sum of it's parts." ...to live in peace, using force only when necessary for the common good. We believe that you are only defeated when you give up. Article One: Membership 1.1. Member nations shall undertake to settle all disputes by peaceful means, and must refrain from the threat or use of force in any manner inconsistent with the principles or interests of Invicta. 1.2. Membership in Invicta shall be incompatible with membership any other Cyber Nations alliance; member nations shall therefore forsake all other alliances. 1.3. Member nations shall hold basic Membership until they have completed all introductory requirements, at which time they shall be eligible to apply for Senior Membership. Only nations in the Purple Trading Sphere shall hold Senior Membership, unless an exception is granted in writing by the President. Article Two: Government 2.1. The Government shall consist of the following: • Founders. A title which only Dawny of New Dawnland ("Dawny") and tdub- of DoubleU ("DoubleU") shall possess for so long as they remain a member of Invicta. Should either Founder resign from Invicta or their nation cease to exist, they shall relinquish all rights and privileges associated with the title, even upon subsequently returning to Invicta. • President. The supreme leader of the alliance, head of state, chief executive officer, commander-in-chief of the armed forces, and font of honor. • Vice President. Appointed by the President, second-in-command of the alliance and deputy head of state. • Such Officers of State as the President shall deem necessary to ensure the orderly and effective administration of the alliance. 2.2. The President shall possess the sole power to set policy, enact legislation, declare war, appoint and dismiss Officers of State, enter into binding treaties with foreign powers, grant pardons, confer honors and awards, and approve amendments to the Charter. 2.3. The Vice President shall, in the President's absence, possess the authority of the President, except the power to declare war (unless obligated to do so by treaty), enter into binding treaties with foreign powers, and approve amendments to the Charter. The Vice President shall have the power to appoint interim Officers of State in the event of a vacancy, and to suspend (but not dismiss) incumbent Officers of State. 2.4. The President shall appoint his/her successor. Should a vacancy occur in the Presidency without a successor having been designated, the Vice President shall become President. 2.5. The Founders shall, acting together, have the power to remove the President from office and appoint a successor in the event of gross incompetence, malfeasance, or abuse of power. Article Three: Conduct 3.1. In order to best achieve the objectives of this alliance, member nations shall be expected to advance their own nations and to assist in the advancement of all alliance nations by any reasonable means. 3.2. Member nations shall be expected to act in the defense of the alliance and its allies when called upon to do so. 3.3. Member nations shall be forbidden from entering into any hostile action without permission. 3.4. The alliance may, at its discretion, refuse military and/or financial aid to any member nation involved in a war in which that member was deemed to be the aggressor. Article Four: Breach of Membership 4.1. Member nations that fail to adhere to this Charter shall be subject to disciplinary action, including but not limited to probation, removal from the alliance, and/or military action as determined by judicial and ethical codes established by the alliance. Member nations shall have the right to appeal all judgments to the President. 4.2. Member nations caught sharing IP addresses (i.e. maintaining "multi" nations) shall be reported to CN administrators and may be subject to deletion. 4.3. Excessive use of foul language, distribution of explicit material, and use of discriminatory or defamatory language, as determined by a reasonable moral standard, shall be considered unacceptable behavior. Member nations judged to be in violation of the spirit of this clause shall be subject to disciplinary action. This clause shall not be used to suppress unpopular but non-offensive speech. 4.4. Member nations who obstruct the operation of alliance channels, including the unauthorised deletion or distribution of material from the forums or chat rooms, shall be subject to disciplinary action proportional to the offence. Article Five: Amending The Charter 5.1. Member nations shall have the right to propose an amendment to the Charter by submitting it in writing to a member of the Government. The proposal must include the current version of the Article to be amended and a text of the proposed amendments. The Government shall review the proposal and forward a recommendation to the President. If the President agrees with the proposed amendment, it shall be presented to the Senior Membership for approval as provided for in section 5.3. 5.2. The President shall have the right to propose an amendment to the Charter by submitting it in writing to the Government for review, after which it shall be presented to the Senior membership for approval as provided for in section 5.3. 5.3. An amendment shall go into effect provisionally upon receiving consent of the President. All amendments shall be subject to a vote lasting no less than 48 hours, ending no later than 120 hours after enactment. A three-fifths majority (60%) of the Senior Membership is required to approve an amendment. Category:Alliance charters Category:Invicta